


Angel

by moonwillow27458



Series: Advent [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel tells Sam the story of the angel Gabriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of the advent  
> Also I apologise if this is offensive to any Christians

"Did I ever tell you about my namesake, Sam," Gabriel interrupted the silence of Sam's bedroom, entering with flourish and noise. Mentally, Sam groaned. He was hoping to do some school work, but with Gabriel so hyped up, he doubted he could do it.

"No, and I don't want you to," Sam replied with a sigh. "But you're going to tell me anyway, so." He moved all his books off his bed and onto the floor. They quickly spread out, but before Sam could scoop them into a respectable pile Gabe leapt onto his legs, rendering him immobile.

"Well, it started off on a night not so long ago," Gabriel started, looking off into the distance. "It was a dark night in the middle of summer, a young women in Nazareth was asleep, but instead a Freddy Kruger turning up, oh no this blessed women got an archangel in her nightmares. This beautiful, radiant angel told her that she was pregnant with God's child and she was to give birth to the messiah.

"Of course, this spectacular celestial being's job wasn't over, because he watched over the virgin Mary and her husband Joseph through the pregnancy and their dangerous donkey ride. He even moved a star so the wise men knew where the baby Jesus would be born." Gabriel paused his story to take a long needed break. Subtly, he glanced in Sam's direction and saw him watching intently, a dazed look on his face. He couldn't help but smile before carrying on with his story.

"The angel's final job was to warn Joseph of the dangers to come with horrid old King Harold, to make sure they got away with baby Jesus in time. Everything went well and the day was saved, thanks to the archangel, Gabriel."

Gabriel laid down, using his hands as a pillow. Beside him, Sam settled down with a smile on his face.

"That was a beautiful rendition. The story's always told from Mary and Joseph's point of view it's actually really cool to imagine what the angels had to do," Sam praised him. Slowly, he turned to look at his friend, finding Gabriel frowning. He furrowed his eyebrows and soon Gabriel saw his confused look.

"My parents named me after an angel, I guess because they thought I would be good but I turned into a terror child," Gabriel sighed. He closed his eyes, seemingly tired but what from Sam was unsure. "I'm not an angel, I'm not good like Gabriel."

"You're my angel, Gabe," Sam whispered after a few beats. Sceptically, Gabriel opened his honey coloured eyes and faced Sam.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No," Sam snorted, almost offended. "If it weren't for you, I'd still be living with Brady, very miserably. He'd still be hurting me every single day. Without you giving me a place to stay, I'd be living on the streets, probably be dead in a gutter." Shock echoed in Gabriel's expression. He was obviously surprised he'd had such an affect on Sam's life, and Sam was surprised Gabe didn't know.

"Gabriel you do so much for me every day it's unreal. You don't have to tell a virgin she's pregnant to be an angel, you know." Quickly, Sam gave a his friend a hug, showing his support. They laid on Sam's bed for a while after, neither of them bothered about moving.


End file.
